Underneath the Underneath
by ChaoticNightofFlames
Summary: Kakashi gets a reminder of an important lesson about looking underneath the underneath. There maybe more to his blonde haired student then he realized. Oneshot.


I don't own naruto. I would have a lot more money if I did.

Ok I am not going to lie, there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Just ask my past English teachers. Feel free to point them out and I will correct them. Tihs is a oneshot.

* * *

The blow should have killed him. He had made a stupid, amateur mistake, the kind that was fatal. He had turned his back on an opponent, thinking he was down to the count. He should have known better, then to assume that his opponent was going to stay down. He was an ex-anbu captain and he had made a rookie error, the kind genin fresh out of the academy make, and to make matters worse, he had made it while fighting two opponents that would normally not be much of a threat to someone of his level.

He had been engaging the second ninja when the first had at some point regained consciousness and launched an assassination jutsu. He had turned just in time to catch sight of spears of earth flying at him at impossible speeds, far too close for him to dodge.

They say that your life flashes through your eyes, right before your about to die. Kakashi couldn't say that it was true, but he did feel an overwhelming sense of regret for all the things that had been left undone as well as guilt that he would be leaving his students to fend for themselves against such odds. Even injured these two were Jonin and would be a challenge for them. Possibly one above their ability to handle, and he wasn't sure if there wasn't other's lying in wait.

He closed his eyes bracing him for the final blow, when wind rushed by him laced with chakra. Startled he opened his eyes catching sight of the earth spears speeding toward him, before the jutsu blurred by him missing him by inches and lodging into the ground next to him.

Despite the shock of still being alive, instincts from years of training kicked in and he moved forward. Slamming a Chidori into his enemy's heart was a simple matter, the man was heavily injured from their earlier battle and rather stunned that Kakashi was alive. A feeling that Kakashi currently sharing, or at least he would be if he wasn't ruthlessly suppressing his emotions at the moment.

The second assailant was in better shape, however after such a deadly experience, that should have ended his life, he wasn't in the mood to play with his opponent and it wasn't long before he was slitting the other man's throat.

Once confirming that both men were dead, Kakashi approached the lodged stones. A quick examination revealed that the stones where cracked on one side, like a powerful force had slammed into them. He could sense traces of a wind jutsu in the chakra surrounding the damaged sides.

Wind Jutsu wasn't his specialty. It was mostly used by Suna, who with the exception of the invasion and been allies of the Leaf. The couple he did know wouldn't have caused this kind of damage. He did know enough about wind chakra manipulation to know whoever was responsible for the jutsu that they were damn good. It took a great deal of control and power to direct a jutsu this strong from and distance and still hit their target accurately enough for him not to even feel a breeze.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing kneeling in the dirt over there? You didn't get hurt did you?" A voice called. Turning around Kakashi saw Naruto leaning against a tree, a huge grin on his face, his orange outfit sticking out like a swore thumb.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Naruto." Kakashi said standing. Casually he brushed himself off before heading towards his student. He could see Sasuke and Sakura approaching them from the left.

"As you can see I am perfectly fine," he told the blonde, purposely omitting the fact that he had almost killed. There was no point in worrying them, just because he had screwed up. The blonde grinned at him again, but Kakashi noticed the teen's not so subtle attempt to look for injures. Smirking he raised his hands and stepped closer to give the blonde a better look, when he sensed something that caused him to freeze in place.

Naruto's chakra was massive and could be felt all around him. It was so strong that those not trained in chakra sensing could feel the warmth radiating off of him, even if they didn't recognize what it was. It could make it hard to sense the faint traces of chakra left by jutsu's when faced with so much overwhelming raw chakra.

However Kakashi had been one of anbu's best sensors, an extremely useful skill when specializing in assassination. He was also still on high alert after almost dying, so the faint remains of elemental chakra were like glowing white strands against the brilliant blue that Naruto radiated.

"Sensei you sure you are ok? You look like a strong wind would knock you off your feet." Naruto asked after several minutes of silence. Kakashi ignored the question, as his mind tried to cope with what he was sensing. There was only one reason elemental chakra would appear in such a way and that was if it had recently been used. What's more he could tell that it had come from the same person as the traces on the jutsu that had almost killed him.

Which could only mean one thing, Naruto, the supposed dead last in his class, and the student he believed had the worse chakra control had been the one to save him. What's more he had been using an elemental jutsu that should be well above the level of a genin just to use; it would have required more control then most jonin had in order to control to the point of hitting only the sharpened earth from such a distance.

"Sensei, are you sure you are alright?" Sakura asked, snapping Kakashi's attention back to his students. Deciding there wasn't really the time to pondered the mystery that was his hyper student.

"Just remembering an important lesson in looking underneath the underneath." Kakashi told her, smiling with his eye. Sasuke and Sakura gave him a confused look, but the blonde gave the older man a foxy grin.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Make you want hit me with an english book?

You can thank several wonderful reviews for the improved grammar, especially .96780

I think I corrected everything that was mentioned.


End file.
